


Victor Isn't Laughing Now

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Series: Victor is Only Human [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring Yuuri, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Humour, M/M, Mentioned Chris, One Shot, Sick Victor, and Yuuri is bae goals, mentioned Georgi, short fic, there's poo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: A well deserved win means a well deserved meal. But things don't go great for Victor. Luckily he was engaged to a loving and caring man, ready for any of life's challenges.WARNING: THERE'S SHIT AND IT AINT PRETTY





	Victor Isn't Laughing Now

It was long, hard, and rough. But Victor had managed to win at the European championship. Just. Chris had come second after increasing his difficulty through the season, and Yurio had come third mainly due to his teenage hormones wreaking havoc (Otabek didn’t compete due to injury which also probably pissed Yurio off). But Victor had won and it was finally a victory he felt he’d finally and truly achieved. Chris was more motivated than ever, Yurio fought all the way, and Yuuri, his Yuuri, was there to love and support him. 

As a treat, Victor shouted dinner for all the skaters, mens and womens (and his Yuuri), at a local restaurant. Everyone was joyous throughout the night, with many different conversations and laughter and love, but none was more merry than Victor, talking the most and laughing the loudest. The food was delicious, the alcohol flowed freely, and by nights end, everyone except Yurio went home boozy warm.

“I had so much fun tonight, Yuuri,” Victor slurred in the back of the taxi they shared with Yurio, the only one who didn’t – couldn’t – go out partying with the rest of the skaters. Victor was a bit too drunk to be let in anywhere, and Yuuri wouldn’t leave Victor, especially not in his state.

“I did too, Vitya,” Yuuri murmured as he softly stroked his fiancé’s head, who was leaning his entire upper half on him. They sat in the back with Yurio who was currently staring daggers out the window and holding his tongue, still angry about having to go back to the hotel. Of course he didn’t want to admit he was a little bit glad though, because going back meant he could call Otabek who would be done with his days training back at home.

When they got to the hotel, Yuuri tried really hard to get Victor to stand up by himself, but Yuuri was tipsy too, and could take his hands off Victor to find his wallet. Yurio, with as much venom as he could stare with, shoved his hand in his pocket and paid for the taxi, and marched ahead to get the lift. Yuuri dragged the mumbling Victor along, reaching the lift as the door opened and before Yurio could shut them out.

“Yuuri,” Victor slurred, swaying a little despite having his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I think I drank too much.”

“You’re disgusting,” Yurio scoffed.

“And you’re cute,” Victor giggled, trying and failing to pinch Yurio’s cheek.

“Don’t touch me! Pig! Control him!”

“Victor,” Yuuri drawled. “Do-don’t bother him.” Victor was still trying to reach out to the younger skater while Yuuri held him round his middle, when the lift’s doors opened and Yurio escaped down the hall. He was sharing a room Georgi right across from the couple, and Yuuri made sure he saw the teenager get in safe before tring and failing a few times to get into his and Victor’s room. When he finally did get the keycard in properly, they almost fell.

Through some valiant effort on Yuuri’s behalf, Yuuri and Victor were quickly washed and dressed (in Victor’s case _undressed_ ) for bed, and between the sheets, drifting off to sleep.

~

Yuuri heard sounds, which roused him slightly from his sleep. His first instinct was to turn on the lamp next to him, and when he saw no immediate danger but the bed empty and the bathroom light on, clicked his phone to check the time. 4am. 

He heard the sounds again. This time it registered that it was Victor, and he didn’t sound good. Yuuri quickly, and still lightly buzzed, walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Victor? Are you okay?” he asked, tentatively. 

“Mmmm.”

Yuuri knocked again. “Victor?”

“Mmmmmmm.”

He checked the door. Not locked. “Victor, I’m coming in.”

Yuuri opened the door and wasn’t ready for the sight before him. Victor was leaning against the toilet, still naked, with a bit of vomit on his mouth.

“Yu-Yuuri, I don’t feel good,” he managed to say, before chucking a mouthful up into the porcelain bowl.

This wasn’t Yuuri’s first time dealing with a drunken person hugging a toilet. Straight away he walked over to the sink and filled one of the hotel glasses with water, then walked over to Victor, and guided him to take a small sip. While Victor kept taking small sips from the glass, Yuuri went back to the sink and dampened a washcloth, and gently patted Victor’s face clean from the bits that were dripping around his mouth.

“-love you,” Victor said between wipes.

“I love you too,” Yuuri smiled at his fiancé, trying to make him feel better. It was a lousy situation to be in, but Yuuri’s natural tendency was to look after the people he loved.

While Victor tried a smile back, Yuuri flushed the stinking toilet and refilled the now empty glass. But when he tried to get Victor to have another little sip, Victor suddenly, and pretty quick for someone who was just barely conscious and vomiting, got up and sat on the toilet. Fair to say, it didn’t sound, smell, or look good. Victor had diarrhea. And food poisoning, apparently. _And_ was still drunk. It was a bad combo.  
Just to make the situation worse, while it came out his end, it came out his mouth again. Onto the floor. Barely missing Yuuri.

“Oh, Vicchan,” Yuuri cooed, gently stroking his fiancés back. “It’s okay.” 

Victor was crying at this point. “Yuuri,” he sobbed. “Help me.”

“Stay here, Vicchan.” Yuuri quickly ran back to their suitcases and pulled out some sweats and a t-shirt for Victor. Victor shouldn’t add a cold to the mix. But before he could dress him, Yuuri had to be the ultimate partner and wipe Victor’s ass. Perhaps in any other circumstance, Victor would’ve protested, but he was too weak to complain as Yuuri guided him to lean over, too focused on the nausea.

Once Victor was cleaned, Yuuri carefully trying to avoid the vomit on the floor, pulled Victor’s pants up for him, and put Victor in his t-shirt as well, then helped him to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

“Try not to fall, okay? If you get anything on your clothes, tell me.” Yuuri set about cleaning the vomit and the toilet as best he could. It was too soon to call room service as Victor was likely to be sick again any minute, so he had to make do.

It was a long night. But eventually, in early hours Victor seemed to be over the initial worst of it. The two lay in the bed, towels under Victor to protect the sheets.

“I love you, Yuuri,” Victor whispered, unable to make himself any louder in that moment.

“I love you too, Vitya. Now get some sleep.”

“Diarrhea _isn’t_ funny.”

~

They extended their stay at the hotel, and changed the dates of their flights. Really they had a couple of days before they left initially, but just to be on the safe side extended their stay for a week. And the hotel was really good about the whole thing, coming and cleaning when the couple were offered a different room to stay in. When Yurio had found out, he raged on and on about slacking, but went quiet when Yuuri quietly told him Victor’s condition. He would’ve remained solemn, if Yuuri hadn’t of mentioned when stuff came out of both ends. But apparently diarrhea _was_ funny.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading!
> 
> to those that are following this little series, this will be the last in it. i think others are being put off from reading because of all the other parts, despite all being short. however, Yuri!!! on Ice is the only fandom i've written for and it'll most likely stay that way, simply due to time and stress and goals. so if you're interested in anymore work i'll do, please follow and support me!
> 
> thank you again for reading!


End file.
